Not What It Looks Like
by emmelienxd
Summary: 'He has no choice, he has to do it... but it's so big and it wil go all the way inside me... Donnie please be gentle... I'm not ready for this yet...' Reader beware! Can you see past the obvious? Or do you just have a nasty mind? Test yourself now.
1. Chapter 1

Try to let your mind not get the better of you ;) have fun reading

I don't own but I would like to!

It was his first time, Mikey's nerves were literally getting the better of him, but still, not doing 'this' would only make this pain deep down worse, This was inevitable, he had to do it.

Mikey's turned his eyes towards the now opening lab door, there in the doorway stood his purple masked brother, as the kind brother he was he tried to give his immediately older brother a small smile, the smile turned out to look a little more stressed then he meant. Donnie, also very kind, gave him a reassuring smile back, quickly he came in and closed the lab door behind him.

"Afraid?" The kind voice from his purple-loving brother filled the room, donnie still approaching him.

"No" Mikey tried to reason, but the way his voice sounded said something else.

The olive coloured turtle snickered a little and softly pushed Mikey in a lying/sitting position. " you won't feel so much pain if you relax, little brother"

"I'll keep that in mind" a soft voice inside Mikey's head responded.

"Donnie can't we,... You know wait a little bit more...with this... I don't think I'm ready for this yet..."

Donnie's brow frowned "Mikey, don't you think we've been avoiding this long enough already, it's been three weeks already when you told me this the first time. I really don't want to force you but you know what would be best."

Mikey chewed on his inner cheek a little and then looked back in Donnie's coffee-brown coloured eyes. "You're right Donnie, I...we have to do this."

Donnie nodded and hovered a little bit more over his baby brother. "Mikey you have to raise you're hand when I am hurting you to much okay, it'll hurt a little bit but one's you're used to it it'll go much easier got it?

Mikey nodded and relaxed a little knowing that his brother would go easy on him, after all it was also his first time doing this.

Then Don showed it, the thing that would go all the way back in there. "God damn! That is a big one!" Mikey's mind yelled when Donnie approached with it.

"Nononononono" Mikey thought when his sweat broke out. He did wanted it, but god heavens! That was a very big one! Mikey couldn't really say he hadn't seen others, but was never confronted with one, and especially not as large as this one right here!

Donnie saw that Mikey was getting even more stressed, he had to idmid it was a big one. He started stroking Mikey's forehead with his thumb it somehow seemed to let the orange loving turtle relax more wherefore he was very happy, he never liked to see his brothers in stress, especially his baby brother.

"Mikey I'm about to enter okay?" Donnie said reassuring that his brother was alright with all actions he did or was about to do.

Mikey nodded and allowed donnie inside.

Ever heard of the statement? 'You do not know what it is until you feel it yourself?' Well Mikey could't agree more! It was so big! When Mikey thought he was in it, it wasn't even on the half. Mikey felt like he could scream when Donnie pierced trough his hot flesh, but he kept silent, he agreed on this! now it wasn't the time to be a crybaby!

"Still okay Mike?" Donnie said concern hiding in his voice.

Mikey nodded, having little teardrops in the sidelines of his eyes, which Donnie removed with his thumbs whispering comforting things, when Don thought Mikey was relaxed enough he started pushing further into Mikey.

"God how far can you go!?" Mikey thought trying to keep the moans at a minimum.

"Mikey" Donnie said earning Mikey's eyes to be fixed on his. "I'm gunna..."

Without other warnings donnie sprayed the liquid deep into Mikey.

Mikey's pupils turned little as his body tensed up. Donnie removed the thing out of Mikey, both of them breathing quickly. Mikey felt something there he had never experienced before, he felt so...numb, yeah that's it! numb.

After a few minutes Donnie looked back at Mikey, who looked back and with an understanding nod they begun with part 2.

Mikey settled himself straighter as Donnie hovered back over him, this time Mikey felt a lot better with the situation. Donnie reached and clutched it and started pulling, he pulled, and pulled, and pulled, soon screams started to take place!

"YES COME ON! ALMOST THERE! YES!"

With a scream Mikey fell back on the bench, panting heavily. Donnie couldn't help but letting out a few laughs, he walked, still with the plier in his hands, to his desk picked a tissue and dropped Mikey's rotten tooth in it.

Then he walked back to Mikey, who was sitting up again and gave him his tooth. "There you go Mikey that little bugger s' finally out of there, it did took a lot of sedation, and sorry for the big needle."

Mikey gave an exhausted laugh. "Don't worry about it bro, just happy that he's out of there, and thanks" Mikey jumped up and gave his bro a quick hug.

The end :)

Okay okay, who thought dirty!? Haha lovies ;)

Emmelienxd 


	2. bonus chapter

Due amazing reviews and even more amazing readers I present to you, Not What It Looks Like bonus chapter.  
>Enjoy please.<p>

His eyes... There everywhere... No matter where I go, I feel his coffee brown eyes on me... Inspecting me... Judging me, wanting something from me, something I simply cannot give...do... Anyway I- I refuse it.

It had all started after... After Leo and Raph... Yeah so with those two... 'Together' like 'that' it- it... Became kind of obvious to him, tch all because of Raph, cause he- he betrayed me! He said he didn't want it either but look at him now. Tch. Pussy.

But no, not me! I won't do it! Donnie can beg me until his knees rot of. I am. not. interested!

I had adverted the situation many times, rejecting him time after time. Like that one time.

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

"Mikey."

"Forget. It. Don." I told him it before, now does he even have to ruin my time while cooking with this?

I could hear him sigh, yeah you go on sighing Don. Tch. I can feel him staring so intensely at me. That stare-thing, tch it's what a Donnie makes a Donnie. Stare at it until he understands it or... *sigh* gets it...

"Mike, it's- look I'm not asking much of you, look I really lo-"

"No Don! You are, you are asking much of me!" For extra drama always point a spoon drenched in soup at someone. "It's wrong! I shouldn't have to do 'that'! It's... Ugh It's downright unnatural!"

"Mike, overreacting a bit much?" Ah damn you Don do us all a favour and remove that smug grin from your face. "The human race had to do it from the beginning of time, otherwise they would have never came this far."

"But we're no humans are we Don?" Quick some salt and pepper, so I can wrap this up, and stop this conversation!

"That's besides the point Mike..."

"No, it's pretty much a bullseye! What's the point of it anyway!? It's not like we have to do it for the future generations! Cause wakey wakey Donnie I think it's pretty clear why not!"

Alright now I'll put it in the fridge and I'll be gone in a flash.

"No Mikey, but still- I mean it's interesting... For us..."

I turn around, slowly... making him very uncomfortable. "Interesting Don? You think it's... Interesting?"

"Well..."

"You know what forget it."

"Mike! -come on Mikey... HEY! GET BACK HERE! THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT YET- *DOOR SLAM* -over..."

*end flashback*

* * *

><p>Though, everything only got weirder and weirder, Donnie kept sending me those looks, I know he wanted it, but like hell I'll do it!<p>

Every time the two of us wore in a room I felt his eyes burning in me. And he never took the hints of 'not interested' or 'forget it'.

I know Leo does it with Raph! But by pizza's holiness! That's no excuse for us to do it too! Even if Splinter does approve it, and even strongly supports it, tch what's up with that?

But to my great regret, despite all my rejections, it only seemed to raise the tension between us. I knew it was only... A matter of time.

_Two days later._

It's been ruff all day, Don's at his breaking point. Yup been cranky all day, and the worst part? The rest felt it to, and guess what? Splinter came with the perfect idea of sewer training... But who had to stay home? Yeah, me and Mr. breaking-piont-of-who-I-will-not-submit-my-will-to.

Ohow... I can feel his presence, he's close, he's pr- MPHH!?

*nobody's P.o.v*

Mikey started struggling like crazy after Donnie held his waist tight against his and covered his mouth with the other hand. Like that he dragged his little prey right into the lions cave... In other words his bedroom. Finally Mikey would get what he always was supposed to get!

Donnie locked the room door right after that.

Hour's of groaning, grunting and sweating later the two turtles emerged from the room.

Whipping his brow, Donnie looked tiredly to Mikey but at least looked content.

"Honestly Mikey, Who would have thought it would be that hard, to get you to study?"

Mehehehe, you didn't think clear, admit it. :)


End file.
